


I'm Here

by earlgreyteawrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, KEITH FIC, Keith x Lance - Freeform, Lance fluff, Lance x Keith, M/M, Vld keith - Freeform, keith fluff, keith kogance, klance, klance fic, klance fluff, klangst, lance fic, lance mcclain - Freeform, lance serrano - Freeform, vld fic - Freeform, vld keith fic, vld lance - Freeform, vld lance fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreyteawrites/pseuds/earlgreyteawrites
Summary: “I’m gay...and I like you.”Keith’s fingers tightened around his arms and he ducked his head so low that Lance could only see a tiny bit of his chin through his strands of hair. He breathed shakily, shakily enough that his whole body vibrated against the mattress.“That’s why.” he muttered, “That’s why everything’s been falling apart.”





	I'm Here

“I’m gay...and I like you.”

Keith’s fingers tightened around his arms and he ducked his head so low that Lance could only see a tiny bit of his chin through his strands of hair. He breathed shakily, shakily enough that his whole body vibrated against the mattress.

“That’s why.” he muttered, “That’s why everything’s been falling apart.”

Keith closed his eyes and he breathed in and out deeply. His fear of rejection was apparent to the point where Lance couldn’t bring himself to just sit there. I was painful to so much as look in Keith’s direction.

Over the past few weeks, Keith had already been having a rough time. His foster family changed again for no real reason. He’d somehow been lucky enough to get another family waiting for him in the same area, but now he was still stuck at the orphanage. The orphanage was awful, babies crying kept him up at night and the staff there were cruel to him for reason Lance’s couldn’t understand.

As if to only make it worse, the same day he’d gotten beaten up at school by several high school seniors. When he’d come to Lance’s house that evening, he’d been a mess of black and blue all over, tears running down his face endlessly. He didn’t leave Lance’s house that night and the police ended up coming to bring him back to the orphanage.

Of course, Lance had only made it escalate yesterday when he thought Keith was flirting with Allura and had yelled at him for it. Now Lance felt guiltier than ever, seeing as he hadn’t even liked Allura in the first place and Keith had already been going through so much. Lance had known all of this was already happening...and yet he still was such a brat about it.

By this point, Keith probably felt pressured to come out, and Lance hadn’t wanted that. Lance just wanted Keith to be comfortable, to feel safe. He already liked him so much and all he wanted was to make him happy. Now he’d ruined it with all of this needless drama and conflict. All of this was Lance’s fault.

Lance breathed out quietly, taking a look at Keith. He was still keeping his face down and his hands clenched. It made him look like he was trapped uncomfortably inside a tiny, invisible box, being strangled by his emotions as he awaited a reply. The way he trembled wasn’t encouraging either, it was hard to watch him suffer like this, especially since Lance had caused some of it.

“Well?” Keith seethed, “Say something?” one of his fists clenched the bed sheets so tightly he was nearly ripping them.

Lance realized how long he’d been quiet, feeling guilty for worrying him, “...Keith, I...I’m glad you told me-”

“You think it’s weird.”

“No, no, no-”

“You think I’m a freak!” his hands clenched into his skin so hard it bled. “You think I’m a freak just like everybody else!”

“Keith-”

“Why did I even tell you?!”

“Keith-”

“I’m going.” Keith stood up shakily, starting to move mechanically towards the door, his limbs shaking violently as he made a burst for the door.

Luckily, Lance’s instinct kicked in just in time. Before Keith could make any sudden moves, Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and held it firmly. 

Keith stiffened, but he didn’t move away like Lance was afraid of. Keith stayed, frozen, barely breathing, probably crying. Lance couldn’t tell, but he wanted it to stop.

“Keith you  _ are not _ leaving. Relax.” he whispered, “I wasn’t talking because I was trying to think of what to say, not because I think you’re weird, not because I’m freaked out.” Lance squeezed Keith’s fingers gently, “I don’t want to say anything that you could take the wrong way, you know I get scrambled sometimes.”

Keith nodded hesitantly and stayed still.

“Keith...sit with me.”

Keith moved stiffly and sat back on the bed. He didn’t dare give Lance a glimpse of his face. It was hard to ignore that, but Lance did his best to focus on what he wanted to say.

After a moment, he realized what was best, 

“...You’re still the same person Keith.” he mumbled, “You’re still you, liking boys doesn’t change that. You’re strong and brave and wonderful...I just wish everyone else could see it Keith.”

Lance moved his hands up to Keith’s shoulders and held him a little bit closer than before. He trembled under Lance’s fingertips, but he didn’t dare let his voice sway,

“I’m sorry for being petty and stupid. I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring your problems. This whole time I should’ve been supporting you and offering you to stay over...but all I’ve cared about is a girl I don’t even have a crush on anymore.”

Keith suddenly lifted his face. His cheeks were streaked with tears and his nose was running like a flood down to his chin. All of his face was hued with red and pink from his ears to his neck. It was a pitiful sight, which only made Lance even more guilty.

Lance sucked in a breath. “...Keith, I’m going to be here for you from now on, okay? I’ll be here one hundred percent. I’m not going to do this to you ever again.”

“It’s not your fault.” Keith sniffled.

“It doesn’t change the fact that I was still a jerk.” Lance pointed out, but when Keith’s face crumpled deeper Lance decided to shut up about that. Of course, the options to change the subject weren’t that ideal.

Silence fell over the two of them and Keith’s face stayed crumpled, a tear occasionally tracking down his cheek. Lance wiped them away carefully with his fingers, unable to help but feel appalled by the fact that Keith was actually crying. Lance had never once seen Keith cry out of emotion, only pain and nervousness.

“You didn’t answer my other thing.” Keith finally hiccupped.

Lance thought about what he’d forgotten for a moment before he realized what Keith was talking about.

_ I like you _

Oh... _ oh _ .

Lance’s stomach started to feel like it was being twisted in a pretzel knot, his cheeks beginning to get a little rosy. His throat suddenly felt tight and for the first time he felt nervous addressing a crush.

Before Lance could expect it, Keith sobbed and clung weakly at Lance’s t-shirt, his hands pawing at the fabric until he got a grip.

“I just want this to be over.” he sniffled, fitting his head into the crook of Lance’s neck. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t try to like you, I didn’t try to-”

“ _ Keith _ .” Lance whispered, “Keith, I promise it’s okay.” he wound his hands around his friend’s back, holding him as carefully as he dared to.

Lance looked at Keith for a moment. He was still nervous and at a loss for words, so he did the only thing he could really think to do.

Lance pressed his lips delicately against the top of Keith’s head, running gentle circles onto his back. Keith shuddered under the touches, a sob coming out of his mouth. This only prompted Lance to kiss him even more. He pushed back Keith’s bangs and brushed his lips against his forehead, then his watery cheeks and his ear.

“It’s mutual.” he mumbled.

Keith lifted his head as Lance went for a peck on the nose. Next thing he knew, they were crashing together.

Their noses pressed against one another a bit awkwardly, preventing the final contact, but apparently Keith couldn’t wait. He tilted his face just slightly and pressed in.

Lance could feel the tears pouring down Keith’s cheeks. He could hear every shaky breath he took and he could just tell that Keith was feeling a little bit better. Lance opened his mouth to make the kiss a little easier on Keith, his nose bumping against the boy’s soft, damp skin.

It was clear Keith hadn’t kissed before. He was sloppy and awkward through most of it, his movements hesitant and filled with uncertainty. It was obviously hard for him to know where to go or what to do, so Lance did his best to guide him along.

Lance carefully cupped Keith’s face in his fingers, holding him gently in place. Then he dipped in gently, not suddenly like Keith was doing. He decided it was best to give it to him easy and tenderly seeing as it was likely Keith’s first kiss.

Finally they pulled apart, flustered and unsure. Keith was still crying and Lance had started to shake as he held Keith in his arms. Both of their eyes sparkled softly as they stared at one another, their hearts beating rapidly in unison.

“...Lance.” Keith hiccuped, “Lance.” he bent down and hugged him again, keeping him close.

“It’s okay.” Lance whispered, “It’s all okay.”

“I know.” Keith cried, “...I-I’m just...I’m…” he trailed off, but Lance knew he was probably still trying to take this all in.

It wasn’t hard to be patient with Keith, so Lance simply decided to keep holding him for as long as it was needed.

Everything would be okay, maybe it wasn’t okay yet, but it would be eventually; Lance was going to ensure that. For his whole life, Keith had to suffer. His mom had left, his dad had died, he had no permanent family, people bullied him because he was gay. Lance swore to himself he wouldn’t contribute to the madness any longer. Keith had been through enough as it was, Lance just hoped he could make it better.

Lance bent down and kissed Keith’s lips tenderly, just a peck.

He was going to be the best thing Keith ever experienced, and not out of pity. Keith was a wonderful person and he deserved someone to truly love him. At the very least Lance could provide that. He would ground Keith, he would show him not everything was bad. He would be there.

“...I’m here.” Lance whispered softly to Keith, pecking his lips once again, “I’m here.”

Lance meant it.

He would be there.

  
  



End file.
